diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Great Evils
Ads Wish I had the sanity to quickly and succinctly fix the formatting the ads push away. The cure of course should also look good on it's own. Didn't feel right making a bulleted list. EldrickTobin 05:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Lucion Lucion has no pictures, I will add this . Tricell :What is it a picture of? If it is a form Lucion took, it will work. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Is a speculation that I found Tricell ::Oh, I see it is Morlu Caster... I have strong doubts that it is supposed to be depicting Lucion, but since he doesn't have a picture and there is at least some basis to the speculation in that Lucion controlled the Morlu, I suppose you could use it. However, it will need to be noted that the image is only speculation. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:48, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Nevermind, looks like you found one... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I put a image from book of cain see Tricell Aspects of the Prime Evil Do each of the Greater Evil embody an aspect of Tathamet? Via Diablo The Lord of Terror?--CNBA3 (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Probably the case.--Hawki (talk) 13:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Inclusion Concerning the "Other Evils" section, I've been thinking...I think it's a good idea actually (at least in terms of the category itself), but I think there needs to be some criteria for what warrants inclusion, as in, there's no reason to include every named demon, who are usually just there to be killed in the games. As such, I'm thinking of the following: *The creature actually has to be of Hell (so no Izual—he's not in a position of power, and he's not even a demon) *The Evil should have a title (as in, X, Y of Z, along the lines of Diablo (X), Lord (Y) of Terror (Z)) *The Evil should ideally have some link to one of the Great Evils (e.g. Azmodan's sin lieutenants, or Lilith and Lucion being the children of Mephisto). *Possibly an image of some kind, but that may not be needed, Zagraal and Kabraxis are relatively major, even if they're without official images. Just some thoughts. I'll leave the article as is for now, but since there've been a few named demons in lore, ableit not particuarly major ones, probably good to have a system of some kind.--Hawki (talk) 13:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) 3 primes, 9 names Tathamet and the Lessers have only 1 name each. The three primes have 2 additional names. Could someone add an explanation in this article of where we learn about these alternate names? The second is clearly an extended permutation of the popular name, but the third (Odium/Metos/Excidium) is kinda strange. In both cases knowing the source would be good info for this table. +Y 18:12, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :The Odium/Metos/Excidium come from the D1 manual I think.--Hawki (talk) 21:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Power statement :"The Lesser Evils are second only to the Three Brothers in terms of power" Should we really be saying this? Lilith#Stats I thought were higher than Hell Andariel's. Not sure about Hell Duriel or Uber Duriel. The Lesser Evils' game stats don't appear to be listed on the wiki, can we include them for comparison? If the game reflects Lilith being stronger than the Lesser Evils then we should change this statement to read 'said to be second in power'. The world (and demons) may think this, unaware of Lilith's might, but she is stronger, right? +Y 18:23, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :If you're using Lilith's stats from the Pandemonium Event (or the "ubers") they're regarded as non-canon, and shouldn't be used as the basis for lore deductions of power.--Hawki (talk) 21:49, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Images It appears the great evils each have a pair of images which are the same, save a transparent border around one: This scheme continues through the lesser evils as well. Is there a reason to have both variants? And if not, which variant should be kept? I am inclined to toss the ones with transparent borders, but I see that those ones are the image of choice for the top of the corresponding Evils' articles, and perhaps their infoboxes were designed with that border in mind. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:51, January 23, 2016 (UTC)